Fruit's basket For lack of a better title
by fly-by-nights
Summary: Han-san's cousin comes for a visit. And she's freaky. She can actually read minds. So what thoughts is reading from the Sohma boys minds. What are their intrest for Tohru? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

I do not own fruits basket. I so wish I did though. But I don't so I have to move on.

"Really? That's great." Tohru was talking on the phone with Hanajima. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were in the dining room waiting for Tohru to bring in lunch.

"What do you think Miss Honda is talking about with Hana-san?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"I don't know." Shigure said while reading the newspaper. "But I wish she would hurry up and sever lunch already." Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and both hit Shigure over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shigure complained.

"Tohru is not your maid Shigure." Kyo said.

"It would be nice if she was. That maid's uniform that Aya gave us would look-" Shigure didn't finish since he was now being attacked by Kyo.

Yuki sighed. "Always the idiot cat to charge forward first." Kyo stopped punching Shigure.

"What did you say you damn rat?" Kyo said when he looked over at Yuki. Yuki just sat quietly drinking his tea. That pissed Kyo off.

"What the hell did you say?" Kyo walked over to Yuki preparing to fight when Tohru came in.

"Sorry I took so long on the phone. I'll go get lunch." She said and disappeared into the kitchen. Kyo clenched his fist and stared down at Yuki.

"This isn't over." He said through clenched teeth and walked back to his spot.

"It's never over for you, you hotheaded cat." Yuki said calmly as ever. Kyo stopped and raced back at Yuki. All Yuki did was quikly stand up and move to the side with his cup of tea in his hand. Kyo missed this action and tumbled out the window head first.

There was a loud crash after Kyo ran through the paper window. Shigure sighed. "Another repair. You two are going to destroy this house."

Yuki sat down. "Blame it all on that baka. He can't control his temper."

Tohru came out with a tray of food. "Lunch is ready! Where's Kyo?" Then she saw the hole in the window and winced a little. She looked over at Yuki. "Will you two ever get along?"

"No." Came Yuki's reply.

Tohru sighed. "I guess it times. Well, here you go." She looked out the window. "Kyo? Are you alright?"

"Just dandy." Kyo mumbled when he walked back into the dining room.

"Well eat up." Tohru said. She looked excited, but then again, she always looked enthusiastic.

The three boys ate while Tohru just sat and waited. Not hungry since she heard the great news. Han-san's cousin is coming to visit. It's been so long since Tohru seen her. She was the same as them and was just like Hanajima, only slightly different.

"What's the matter my flower?" Shigure asked her, snapping her back to reality. "You haven't touch your food and you look a little dazed." Kyo and Yuki stopped eating to look at Tohru.

Tohru just smiled. "I'm okay. Really. I'm just thinking of something. Please don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. I'm a little excited that's all." She waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

"What about Miss Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing much. Are you all finished? I'll clean these up." She picked up the empty plates and put them on the tray and walked back into the kitchen.

"Am I'm the only one that thinks something's up?" Kyo asked.

"No. I wonder what she's excited about." Yuki said.

"Might have to do with the phone call she got from Han-san." Shigure said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Kyo shrugged.

Tohru came out. "Um, Shigure sensi, can I go to Han-san's house."

"Of course Honda Tohru." Shigure said without glancing up from the newspaper.

Tohru smiled and grabbed her jacket. "Then I need to go to the store today to get some food for tonight. Did you need anything?"

"No." Shigure said returning to his newspaper.

"Nothing for me." Yuki said. Kyo shook his head. Tohru inwardly sighed. No need to get anything extra.

"Okay then. I'm off." She said and walked out the door. When she got outside, she let her sigh out. She will be able to see Saiko again. Yah!


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Fruit's Basket! But I do own Saiko and her American Friend! Read and Review and Give me Ideas Pleaz!!!!!

Hanajima heard a knock at her door. She was getting strong waves from whoever was at the door. Excited and breathless. She smiled and went to open the door. "Tohru. Nice for you to come so quickly. Please come in."

"Hi there Hana-san. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. I missed the bus so I had to run all the way here." Tohru said as she crossed the threshold.

Hanajima smiled. "Don't worry. Saiko's not here yet. She will be here soon though."

"Oh yes. Can I do anything?" Tohru asked.

"No, everything has been taken care of except for where she would stay. I, unfortunately have no space here." Hanajima said. She closed the door.

Tohru's eyes went big. "Really? Well, she can stay with me at Shigure's house."

Hanajima stopped and looked at Tohru. Her electric waves were helpful and excited. Hana never knew when Tohru's waves weren't excited, except when she was sad. Hanajima narrowed her eyes. "I don't think that is the best choice."

"Why not?" Tohru asked with a smile. Then realization dawned on her. "Yuki and Kyo would be fine with it I'm sure. I can call them now." Wrong kind of realization.

Hanajima gave a small smile. "I know. I'm not talking about the cat and the mouse." Tohru's eyes went larger. "I'm talking about the perverted dog."

Tohru seemed confused for a moment, then understood what Hana-san was talking about. "Shigure isn't all that bad. He may say some bad comments every now and again but he won't do anything. I promise."

"But there is something else. Saiko is bringing her friend from America. That's the other reason why I have no room. Not for both Saiko and her friend." Hanajima said as they walked into her room. Her long black dress brushed the carpet. When they reached Hanajima's room they sat at the small table in the middle of her room.

"They can both stay in my room. It's rather big and they wouldn't be much of a problem. How long are they staying here?" Tohru asked. She took a sip of her tea. Hanajima studied the waves that were emitting strongly through the air from Tohru. She was being persistent, helpful, pleading and, as always, excited.

"About two weeks." Hanajima said.

"Summer starts tomorrow. Oh and you and Arisa can stay over too. Of course I'll have to ask Shigure. I hope he lets me. I'm sure you all won't be trouble. Just the girls hanging out. It should be fun. Like old times." Tohru rambled on, but Hanajima could sense some sadness seeping into her.

"Tohru. The other thing is that Saiko's friend is a boy. That's why I thought of putting them in an hotel. But then I thought of what could happen." Hanajima sipped some of her tea as she watched Tohru's eyes go big again.

"Saiko has a boyfriend? I didn't know that." Tohru said with a smile.

"He's not her boyfriend. Just her friend. From what she told me, he's the curious kind." Hanajima said knowing that Tohru wouldn't know "curious" meant he was bi-sexual.

"Curious? Well, he shouldn't be too much trouble. Sometimes it's a good thing to be curious. How about I call Shigure and ask him?" Tohru said and stood up.

"And if he says no?" Hanajima asked. Her eyes expressionless.

"Then we can find another arrangement. I guess. I'm not being troublesome am I? I know Saiko is part of your family and this is a family affair and all but I would like to help if I can." Tohru said.

"Of course Tohru. I accept your help fully. Here use this phone." Hanajima handed her a cell phone.

"Thank you Hana-chan." Tohru bowed quickly then dialed Shigure's phone number. She left the room as not to disturb Hanajima.

"Tohru will never change." Hanajima smiled. Her, Tohru and Arisa have always been good friends. The death of Tohru's mother brought them even closer. Tohru was sometimes shy, but was also, still is, very fragile. Many people try to take advantage of her obvious innocence. But they'll never be able to. Not with Arisa and her around.

Tohru burst into the room, a smile on her face. "Shigure said it was fine. He said the more the merrier. Oh. That reminds me, what should I make for dinner tonight? Would you and Arisa like to come over tonight for dinner? Oh. I have to see if that's alright with Arisa. I wouldn't want bother her if she already has plans."

"Tohru." Torhu stopped rambling with a smile. "I'm sorry that I can't make it tonight. Arisa is going to help me study for my make-up exams."

"Oh! I would help too if I had known." Tohru exclaimed. Hanajima smiled again. Tohru was so politely straight forward. And honest.

"It's fine Tohru. I'm glad we got the sleeping arrangements settled though. You are a great help."

"Me? A great help? Oh no. I can not be a great help at all." Tohru said. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Saiko and her friend." Hanajima stood up. Tohru copied.

"I'll answer the door." Tohru said with a smile.

"I should warn you. Saiko is a little bit different from what you remember." They walked towards the door.

"How so?" Tohru asked.

"Open the door and find out." Hanajima said.

Tohru was confused but opened the door.

"Tohru! Hana!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Tohru! Hana!" Cried the black haired girl at the door. Soon they were both swept up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Saiko?" Tohru asked uncertainly after the girl stopped hugging them. The Saiko she knew was very different from the girl that stood in front of her now. At least physically.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" The girl said with a smile. Her hair was long and black like Hanajima's except she had a long blood red streak in her hair. She was taller than Tohru, almost as tall as Yuki or Kyo. And when this girl smiled, she smiled wide and big.

"You look different." Tohru said a little confused.

"I know. I finally went through puberty when I was in America." Saiko laughed. Then she grimaced.

"Something wrong Saiko? Did I say something wrong? Do you need something? I can get it for you." Tohru started.

Saiko laughed again. "No, it's okay Tohru. My fangs are just digging into my lower lip a little."

"Fangs?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. These ones." Saiko opened her mouth for Tohru. And just liked she said, there were two fangs. Two very sharp-looking fangs in the front row of her top teeth.

_She's a vampire? _Tohru sweat dropped.

Saiko laughed again. "No Tohru. I am not an actual vampire. I'm a vampire goth." She opened her arms as if to say ta-da.

"What's a vampire goth?" Tohru asked.

"It's a form of goth. They like to dress up differently then other people. Mostly in black. Or other dark colors. Vampire Goths wear fangs and sometimes skimpy wear." Hanajima answered with a neutral face.

"Sexy wear. Doesn't have to be skimpy all the time." Saiko corrected. That's when Tohru actually looked at what Saiko was wearing. She was wearing regular dark jeans with a black V-cut shirt that was short and baggy on her with a red trench coat.

_She doesn't look like a Goth. Or a vampire. _Tohru thought.

"You look good." Hanajima said.

"Thank you Hana." Saiko looked at Tohru. "But this isn't exactly what shameless Goths or vampire Goths wear."

"It's not?" Tohru asked.

"No. Most vampire Goths wear old 1800's Victorian outfits. But for the closet Goths like me and my friend, we stick with the fangs and anything lacey."

"Of course. But where is your friend you said you would be bringing?" Hana asked.

"He's somewhere in the building. I think he's trying to flirt with the teens we saw when we came in." Saiko said with a shrug and a smirk. "Can't really control him all the time. But he knows where this place is."

"Then let's go inside. The tea will be getting cold." Hanajima said. Saiko nodded and grabbed her bags.

They all walked inside. Saiko took off her trench coat. "Um, is it okay if I change? I wanted to get out of this outfit all day. It's hotter than I expected over here."

"Sure. The bathroom is over there." Hanajima pointed. Saiko took her bag and went into the bathroom. Hanajima looked at Tohru. "I told you she was different."

"She looks happy that she's different. Plus, she doesn't look bad at all. She looks good." Tohru smiled. "I wonder what the boy looks like."

"You're not changing your mind about having them stay at the Sohma house?" Hanajima raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? It would be nice if Saiko meets Yuki, Kyo and Shigure." Tohru said.

"You do remember what she can do, right?" Hanajima asked.

"Oh." Tohru hung her head. "I only now remembered. I guess it's because I'm use to her doing that."

"That's fine. I sometimes forget about her ability too. Then again, it's a family trait that seems to haunt this generation of Saki. Her electric signals are always jumble. Like the others in this family." Hanajima said without any emotion. Tohru nodded.

"But that's what makes you two close isn't it?" Tohru asked.

"Hm?" Hanajima looked at Tohru.

"You two are the only ones in this family who can hear or sense other people's minds. That makes you two have a connection right. Mom once told me that birds of a feather flock together. I asked her what that meant and she told she didn't know the actual meaning of that. But she had her own meaning. Hers was that people who have an understanding, unspoken or not, they will feel a connection. Kind of like how she had with my father." Tohru smiled.

Hanajima stood there, a little stunned. Not letting any of her emotions though. Tohru would never cease to surprise her.

Saiko came out of the bathroom. "What are we talking about?" She sat down by them.

"Nothing really. I'm so glad you came to visit Saiko." Torhu said.

"Me too." Saiko smiled. Her fangs were not there now.

"What happened to your fangs?" Torhus asked.

Saiko opened her right hand. On it were two sharp-looking plastic points with curved openings at the top. "I took them out. They were getting kind of uncomfortable." She closed her hand again.

"Oh. So you're only staying two weeks?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. Or a week. I'm not really sure of the schedule we have." Saiko answered.

"Schedule?"

"Me and Jaren stay here for a week or so. Then we catch a boat to China. We're trying to see the whole world in three months." Saiko explained.

"That is amazing." Tohru's eyes lit up.

"I guess."

"I like your outfit." Tohru said. And she did.

"Thanks Tohru." Saiko was now wearing a black leather skirt with a tight black blouse and knee-high socks. She also had a black necklace around her neck that was similar to the one Hanajima was wearing.

"I was going to change before I came here. But our flights kept landing late, so I didn't have time to change."

"Why did you wear that other outfit here when you know it's summer?" Hanajima asked.

"Our dear aunt Lucy wouldn't let me leave the house unless I had pants and a coat on." Saiko answered.

"So she hasn't change?" Hanajima smiled.

"Nope. Not all and I doubt she ever will." Saiko sighed. "She can be such a pain in the butt. So hard-headed. Just like-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Saiko smiled. "Speak of the devil."

"Devil? What devil?" Tohru asked afraid.

"Tohru, sweetie, you're not dense. Stop acting like it. Even if it is cute to some boys." Saiko said. Tohru blushed.

"Should I get the door?" Tohru asked.

"No, no. Leave him out there to sweat a little." Saiko waved her hands in the air. "That's what he gets for ditching me by the elevator."

"Sweat?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. He, too, had to wear pants and a coat. Except he was dumb enough to wear all black. Black coat, black shirt, black pants and black shoes. At least he tied his hair up." Saiko finished.

"His hair?" Tohru muttered. The more Saiko talked about him the more Tohru wanted to see him.

There was another knock and a moan. "Saki! Let me in. I'm burning out here."

Saiko grabbed Tohru's arm when Tohru stood up. "Hold on Tohru. He's asking the wrong person." Then in a louder voice she said, "You're asking the wrong person Ren. This is my cousin house."

"And I rather you didn't shout in it." Hanajima said.

"Sorry Hana. Just a few more shouts, then we're done." Saiko said.

"The sooner it's done, the sooner it's over." Hanajima shrugged.

"Do not call me Ren." Jaren shouted.

"Don't call me Saki." Saiko countered.

"Fine." Pause. "Um, miss Hanajima Saki, may I enter your home?"

"Yes." Hanajima said. Saiko got up to get the door.

"I'll get it for you Saiko." Tohru stood up.

"No. That's okay Tohru. I got it." Saiko smiled and went to the door. She opened it and Tohru a tall boy with a pony-tail.


	4. Chapter 3

Jaren looked over at his vampire goth friend and scowled. Saiko rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look. It's your own damn fault you decided to go chase some skirts."

"But I think it was punish enough that those girls thought I was a freak." Jaren entered and Tohru got a better look at him. Jaren looked as if he was around Shigure's age instead of only sixteen. He was tall and lean and dark. With some color. His black hair was pulled back into small pony-tail with an emerald green streak going through it. He wore small glasses that hid his dark brown eyes.

"Dressed like that, you wonder why?" Saiko asked. She rolled her eyes again as she closed the door and took his hand leading him more into the apartment.

Hanajima was standing up alongside Tohru. "Nice to meet you." No expression was heard in Hanajima's voice. Her bow was slow and bored-like. Tohru, however, bowed multiple times while saying how nice it is to meet him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I hope you've been taking care of Saiko. Not saying that I wouldn't trust you or anything. Which of course I trust you. I just hope that the flight and everything went well. Oh dear, you must jet-lagged. Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Oh no, wait this Hanajima's house so you'll need to ask her. But if it was-" Tohru stopped rambling when Jaren took her right hand and softly kissed it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too." He smiled a slow grin that stopped many a girl's heart.

"Of course." Tohru blushed.

Saiko frowned and rolled her eyes. They had already discussed this. She came up to Jaren and whacked him over the head. "Not her either."

Jaren let go of Tohru's hand and scowled at Saiko. "You're not going to let me have any fun on this trip, are you?"

Saiko tilted her head. "Not until we leave for China."

"Whatever." Jaren muttered. He then turned to Hanajima was staring at them. Her face cold but expressionless. "Miss Hanajima Saki." He grabbed her hand and kissed it too. But made it quick.

"Your electric signals are as dark as your clothing. What secret are you keeping?" Hanajima asked. Jaren raised an eyebrow and looked at Saiko.

"Jaren is very, um, to himself. Most of the time. Even I think there are things he's keeping from me." Saiko smiled nervously.

"Saiko? Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

Saiko smiled at Tohru. "Just a little tired from the trip." She looked at Jaren. "You want to change?"

Jaren nodded. The same slow grin on his face again. "Yeah. Care to help me?"

Saiko whacked him over the head again. "You already know the answer to that question."

Jaren pretended to put on a hurt face, but walked into the bathroom, alone, anyways. Tohru looked questionable at Saiko. She obviously didn't know what Jaren meant by asking Saiko to help him.

"Jaren is the biggest perv you'll ever meet in America. But he makes up for that by being loyal." Saiko said. They all sat down again. "So Hana. Where are the royal pain in the neck and I going to sleep?"

Hanajima grabbed the cup of tea in front of her slowly and said, "Tohru has asked that you stay with her at the Sohma house."

"Sohma house? What happened to your mom?" Saiko asked with raised eyebrows.

Tohru became a little uncomfortable. "Well, you see, she passed away last year in a car accident."

"What?!" Saiko exclaimed and stood up. She glared at Hanajima. "And you never thought to mention that in your letters?"

"It was a complicated time." Hanajima said. No waver in her demeanor or attitude.

Saiko turned to Tohru. "I'm sorry Tohru. If I had known, I would've come visit sooner."

"No, no it's fine." Tohru waved her hands in front of her. "The Sohmas have treated me very nicely by giving me a place to stay. I've also met some of the other Sohmas. I am very thankful for them."

Saiko sat back down. "As long as they aren't trying anything with you, I suppose it's fine."

_Trying stuff? _Tohru thought to herself.

"Forget it Tohru." Saiko waved her hand lazily. "Did you already ask, um, the owner?"

"Owner-oh Shigure!" Tohru nodded. "He said it was fine. He thought it was a good idea for more girls in the house."

"I'm sure he did." Saiko muttered. "How old is Shigure?"

"I think he's 26." Tohru said.

Jaren walked out of the bathroom. "Hmm. Sounds good to me."

Saiko looked at him then rolled his eyes. "You didn't even change. All you did was take off the trench coat."

"That's not all. I also let my hair down." Jaren wagged his finger. And that was true. He didn't have his hair up and it reached past his shoulders making him look even more mysterious than before.

"Okay. Now sit down." Saiko gestured next to her. Jaren put on a playful smile and sat down.

"Just can't get enough of me can you?" He asked while he played with her hair, his eyes going slightly out of focus. Saiko smile softly at something then laughed.

"Um, what are you laughing at Saiko?" Tohru asked her confused.

"Nothing Tohru. Just something that came to mind." Saiko answered and elbowed Jaren in the ribs. He laughed and continued to play with her hair.

"So, when do we get to see this house we are staying at?" Jaren asked lazily.

"We can go now if you like." Tohru said.

Jaren's eyes went in and out of focus again. Saiko raised her eyebrows then punched Jaren. Hanajima watched this calmly. It was quite obvious that Jaren and Saiko were having telepath conversations. Tohru however didn't understand.

"Sure Tohru. That sounds cool. I want to rest anyways." Saiko said.

"Among other things." Jaren lightly smirked.


End file.
